


so, did you miss me?

by ahjusshi



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M, i just wanted taynew kissing tbh, it was supposed to be soft but idk, kissing uwu, mentions of namon, not edited lmao, post relationship, tay accidents pluem as new lmao, taynew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: “I heard you back hugged Pluem thinking it was me,” he said that afternoon in the office while Tay was procrastinating on work by playing a random online game.“I didn’t back hug him,” Tay corrected, “I just came up behind him and pulled his head down.”





	so, did you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> haha this isn’t edited. also it was supposed to be soft, but didn’t—im sorry. 
> 
> thank you @xredbirdrobin on twitter for the fic idea uwu // hopefully all of you guys enjoy // you can find me on twitter @flirtingnew  
> now,
> 
> enjoy!

“You cheated!” 

“I didn’t.”

“You did,” Chimon huffed, throwing down his stack of left Uno cards, “you asked me what color I had left to help me—or so I thought—and won yourself.”

“I said never mind after I asked,” Nanon retorted, placing his cards down as well. 

“You’re a snake, Nanon.” 

Nanon huffed with an eye roll, giving up the argument and starting to gather all the cards to shuffle while Tay only shook his head at the two. “I seriously cannot play with you two.” 

“P’,” Chimon began, “it isn’t my fault Nanon is a cheat.” 

Nanon intercepted, “I didn’t cheat.”

“It’s both of you guys’ faults,” Tay only sighed and pulled his head back, “you guys argue too much.” 

Tay blocked out what Chimon was retaliating next, focusing on the other office workers passing by their table. He noticed Off chatting with Gun and P’ Godji and then he looked to the side and noticed New. He immediately brightened up—finally, he wasn’t going to be alone. 

He stood from the table (with requests from Chimon and Nanon not to leave because they needed a third player, but Tay ignored them) and rushed towards his best friend who was facing away from him, looking down at his phone and probably playing his Tsum Tsum game. 

Tay grinned when he silently crept up behind New and swung his arm around his neck, twisting him down as the other grunted in pain. “Ow, ow—it’s hurts!” 

Tay immediately let go when he heard the voice, confused. Was that not his best friend? 

“Oii,” Off noised, walking over to Tay and slinging a hand over his shoulders, “why are you hurting Pluem?” 

Pluem? Tay looked towards the man he had jumped on, regret and guilt washing over him as realization hit that this was, in fact, not his best friend. 

“Fuck—I’m so sorry Pluem!” Tay quickly apologized with two hands pressed together, “I thought you were Hin.” 

“Wow,” Off teased beside him as Pluem smiled, one hand rubbing the back of his neck as he waved the situation off, insisting it was okay. 

“Wow,” Chimon repeated behind Tay, hand wrapped around Nanon’s arm like glue, “now that you mention it, P’Pluem does look similar to P’ New.” 

“I guess so,” Off said, crossing his arms and examining Pluem head to toe. 

Tay apologized once more. 

-

Later that day, Tay nearly sunk down in his seat when New mentioned the situation that had happened a few hours before. 

“I heard you back hugged Pluem thinking it was me,” he said that afternoon in the office while Tay was procrastinating on work by playing a random online game.

“I didn’t back hug him,” Tay corrected, “I just came up behind him and pulled his head down.” 

“Isn’t that our version of a back hug?” New joked, taking a seat on the handle of Tay’s wheelchair and putting a hand around his friend’s shoulders. 

Tay only shook his head and told New to shut up or he would push him off the chair. He glanced over at Chimon and Nanon who had stopped played Uno, now sat facing each other and whispering words others would not hear. Tay pretended not to notice their fingers shyly playing with each other’s. 

“Did you miss me?” New whispered into Tay’s ear, grabbing his attention from the secret couple over to him.

“No.” 

New hummed, a knowing smile on his lips as he pulled away. 

“I didn’t,” Tay argued, “I was just bored by myself.”

New hummed again amusingly. 

“Shut up,” Tay said, pushing New off his chair and looking over to his computer as if he was actually going to start working. 

New chuckled as he circled to the back of Tay’s chair, placing his hands around Tay’s neck and hugging him from behind. “I missed you too, Tay.” 

Tay didn’t reply, glancing to the side and noticing that Nanon and Chimon had disappeared from their seats. Tay pushed New’s arms down and stood, gripping his boyfriend’s wrist in his hand and leading him out of the office. 

Tay pulled them to a quiet corridor in the far back of the building and suddenly turned around then, surprising New as Tay immediately hugged him tightly. New chucked again, wrapping his own arms Tay. 

“I hate you.” 

“Shut up,” New teased as he pulled away, “or i’m actually going to believe you.” 

Tay and New looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, almost in daze before Tay quickly cupped New’s cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips. New was quick to respond, pressing his own lips against Tay’s and bringing his own hands to his boyfriend’s back to steady himself. 

They pulled away, breathless, after a few seconds, foreheads touching and New grinned. “Does this mean you admit you missed me?” 

Tay smiled back. “Shut up, no it doesn’t.” He leaned back in for another kiss, this time more roughly to make New step back from the force. 

“Greedy,” New commented in between kisses as he tasted Tay’s tongue on his; it was weirdly nutty and sweet. He gripped Tay’s shirt and pushed back at equal force so Tay was shoved against the wall. 

New smiled into the kiss when he heard Tay groan and his hands lowered in hurry, sneaking under his boyfriend’s shirt and rubbing his soft skin. 

“Wait ‘till we get home,” Tay whined when they separated lips as New moved onto Tay’s neck, but they both froze their actions when they heard noise. 

“Mon, I can’t believe you did that in the bathroom! You couldn’t wait until we got home?” 

Tay and New pulled away from each other and looked towards the noise, spotting Chimon and Nanon walking out of the male restrooms with messy hair and crinkled clothes. 

“Well, it was you who said whoever lost was going to get punished,” Nanon said with amusement. 

“Yeah, but—Oh—“ Chimon noticed Tay and New, “P’Tay, P’New, hello.” 

Tay and New nodded towards them in acknowledgment and watched them continue their argument as they passed by. 

“Wow,” New commented, grinning back at Tay and raising an eyebrow, “guess we’re following their lead.” 

Tay pushed New away, a smile still present on his face and said, “Shut up, no we aren’t. We, as adults should, are going to wait until we get home,” and started walking away. 

New whined, following behind Tay as they head back to the office.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IT WASNT SOFT—


End file.
